Another Chance
by Witchest
Summary: Kol and Finn weren't the only Children that Esther decided to bring back. Authors note: This is just a prompt of an idea I had when I was rewatching the Originals. If there's a good response then I'll continue with it and see where it goes. :)
1. Return of the Cause

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and the first time I've ever written a first-person, present tense story, so I was quite nervous to actually publish it. Reviews are very helpful and appreciated, so please leave one if you have the time.

* * *

When I wake up, the whole bed feels damp. My arm stretches downwards, trying to feel if the sheets were any wetter near my waist but strangely, the wetness was consistent all the way down to my feet. I must have been sweating a lot last night. Of course, I was. My sleep is filled with insufferable nightmares and last night was no exception.

I prop myself up and scoot backwards so my lower back pressed against the soft pillows behind me. Below my feet, a pillar of light shines on him, a strange figure sitting across the room. A strange figure that I know, and have known for seemingly a thousand years.

"Klaus…" I say under my breath, like a child who was caught in the act of something mischievous.

The male glares at me, watching me like a hawk while tapping his finger against my dresser. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, his voice is low and grouchy, it was obvious he was greatly offended. A moment of silence passed. "Why didn't you tell me!" He repeats with a louder, more aggressive tone. "Tell me!" His words turn into a scream.

"She told me not too!" I shout back at him, clenching my bedsheets, unsure of where this situation is going. "We were going to invite you all to dinner…" I swing my legs from under my bedding and stood up, and continue to speak softly "then she was going to tell you, tell everyone."

"Well, it's a bit too late for that." Klaus says numbly, "Because I killed her."

My face stays still, knowing that it wasn't that easy. "But-"

"But- nothing. Because a Witch loses her magic when they become a Vampire." He says grimly.

A sudden gust of disbelieve hits me in the stomach, like a speeding bullet. "But-But she just wanted to make us a family again, Niklaus…" I stutter, tears filling my eyes as months of promises were broken by just a few words. I turn around quickly and wipe my face, hiding my soaked eyes from Klaus.

"I want you to come live with us," Klaus says briefly, as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" I snurch and wipe my nose with my arm.

"Because everyone wants to see yo-" Klaus says sympathetically before he got interrupted.

"No. Why did you kill her? Why did you kill the only woman who wanted more for our family." I sulk and turn to face him, throwing his arm off of my shoulder with my own. "She just wanted to make us whole again, she even gave you a chance to know your real father."

"My daughter is alive."

My face drops and I sigh. "Of Course she is!" I turn away from him once more and hold my head. Each day is getting worse and worse. "Dahlia is going to come and kill us all." I gave out a fake laugh as I turn back.

"I see she has fed you her lies," Klaus says, with his chin up high. "You really believe that some immortal Witch is coming for my child."

"Yes."

Klaus rolls his eyes at the instant response I gave. "Listen…" He grabs my shoulders to look me in the eye, "Listen to me. Come live with us and we'll fight this imaginary Witch together."

I sighed. "I don't want to die again, Klaus." I shake my head as I speak in panic.

"I won't let you die again," Klaus explains, fighting my head movements so that he's looking into my eyes. "Not only will our whole family protect you, but I will protect you like you're my own. I failed you once, Henrik and I won't again."

Klaus hung out with me for the rest of that day, we talked for hours and I told him everything I knew, about Dahlia, my Mothers plans, everything. Klaus even stayed with me and helped me pack my clothes as I took up his offer to move to compound with him and the rest of my family. Talking about my siblings, some of them even called to ask about me.


	2. The Shade Of The Family Tree

My head leans against the vibrating glass of the car-window; even though the car ride is only 30 minutes long, my face is tinted green and I have the swirling feeling in my gut that you get just before you throw up.

"You'll get used to it," Klaus says, tapping my arm with his knuckles while keeping his eyes on the road. Every now and then, he manoeuvres what he calls a "Gear stick" to make the vehicle we were in faster.

I huff and lean back, and fidget with the plastic sick-bag on my lap. Talking about it just seems to make it worse; a thousand years ago, the only way one was to feel the same was to ride a horse and carriage, which were definitely too poor to do. "Hows Rebekah? Mother told me that she's changed."

I hear Klaus chuckle a bit, and notice him look down for a moment while he gathers his thoughts. "Oh yes. She's a bit… bitchier than she was a thousand years ago." Klaus says grimly.

"Rebekah?"

Klaus nods.

"But she was so sweet back then-" I cut myself off, thinking about the time she held a sword against our father to protect Niklaus, "You know what, I think I can see it."

"Things changed when you died… Father became violent and-" Klaus looks forward, and seems to be going into a nostalgic mood before I interrupt him.

"-You ripped our Mothers heart out," I say quickly, with my eyebrow raised, the absence of emotion in my voice confuses Niklaus a little.

There is a long pause that lets tension-filled silence fills the car. Klaus obviously wasn't expecting me to know about his first kill, and not just any kill, the murder of her who gave him life.

"She told you." He says under his breath. His eyelids flicker.

"No… I watched you do it." I mutter and roll my head towards him. For a moment, I reminisce the time I spent as a ghost, just watching my family corrupt their own souls.

Klaus's face drops, and he silently gulps. "I-"

"I'm not holding it against you, Klaus, but I do want you to change… especially if your daughter is alive." I mutter softly, giving him a securing nod.

My brother turns his head to look at me. He looks down again, gathering his thoughts once more, and then his eyes return to mine. He nods back at me.

After 20 more minutes of semi-deep, vomit distracting conversation topics, the car pulls up outside of the compound with a loud screech coming from the breaks. I, jelly-leggly open the door and pull myself out of the car.

"You ready?" Klaus asks, looking at me over the car while slamming his door shut roughly. The impact causes the suspension on the car itself to rock.

As I walk around the car, reality hits me; I'm about to reunite with my family, with my siblings who I lost one thousand years ago, with those who I've watched murder thousands of people, and steal the lives of the innocent. Did I really want to reunite with these people? I give Klaus a second look, before staring forward at the large compound gate. Would my Mother be disappointed? My father definitely would be for aligning with Niklaus. I bite my lip and continue to stare at the large gate before realising that Klaus has been shouting my name for the past minute.

"Henrik?" Klaus says one last time, before grabbing my shoulder and shaking me softly.

"Hmm?" I blink out of the trance-like stare and look up at my older brother. I wouldn't dare to tell him I was having second thoughts about meeting them.

"You okay?" He asks, lowering his head so our heights didn't seem as different. My new body is naturally short, and barely reaches 5'6, which was even considered below average back in the old world.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I shake my head, and push my brothers hand off my shoulder gently.

Klaus then walks forwards and unlocks the gate, and opens it just enough for me to slip past him. As I look back, I notice my brother locking the gate behind him, finding it silly how such a small piece of metal was supposed to keep out any unwanted guests.

"Henrik?"

I turn as soon as I hear someone shout my name. It was Elijah. He must have heard the gate open and came to investigate because I'm pretty sure the garden was empty when I walked in.

"Elijah…" I whisper as I quickly walk towards my older brother.

As he hears me say his name, the wrinkles on his forehead vanish and he quickly walks towards me too with his arms spread.

I practically run to my second oldest brother and leap into his arms. However, the hug was short as Elijah pushes me back to look at my face, his hands are now gripping my elbows. "You look different." He says and gives a teasing smile.

"No!" I say sarcastically and pull away from his grip, obviously, I look different, I'm in another body. "You look different too! Where's your long hair and your tunic" I shake my head in fake disappointment.

Elijah chuckles and then exchanges a glance at Niklaus.

"Where's Rebekah?" I say, looking up at my brothers.

"Right here."

I hear a familiar voice behind me causing me to turn. "Rebekah," I whisper, as I see my only sister.

My sisters lip purses inward, as she walks to me with her arms spread like my brother. "Come here." She squeals, as her walk turns into a light jog, even though there are only a few meters between us.

A smile grows on my face, as I walk to my sister and wrap my arms around her. After a moment, Rebekah pulls back too and does the exact same thing Elijah did: examine my face. "Your face looks strangely similar to your old one." She says; I find it a little surprising, as my brother didn't mention anything.

"It's the hair," I say after a moment, as my hair is long and brown like it was in the old world.

The giant smile on my face drops as I hear mumbling coming from the twin-doors that I assume Rebekah came from. Before anyone could stop me, I walk towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going," Rebekah says quickly, putting her arm on my shoulder to stop me from walking any further. At this moment, I definitely can tell they are hiding something I probably won't like behind that door. I'm truly baffled by who or what the moans were coming from.

"Reseraray" I mutter under my breath, lower my head and stare at the doors.

The twin-doors then flew open with a loud bang, to reveal my oldest brother, Finn, with his hands secured by chains, which were wrapped around the stair-railing above him. His mouth is covered by a piece of cloth that is so tight, there're marks on his skin

"What the hell!" I shout and barge past my sister. I quickly walk over to my chained up brother and pull the cloth from his mouth. "What did he do now?" I shout to Klaus, as I stand in the middle of both staircases.

"What do you think, the bastard son kidnapped me so that I'd join his wretched cause." Finn chuckles grimly. Truth be told, he even sometimes creeps me out, even though he has sworn time and time again that he wouldn't let anything hurt me.

As I stare at my brother and about to set him free, I hear a violent and disturbing scream which causes me to step back and turn my attention at the top of the stairs where the sound came from. "Who was that?" I look at my family. "Who the hell was that?" I repeat, but still, no one answers. My family just look at me like children who were caught misbehaving.

Quickly, I jog up the stairs. Only to be stopped by Rebekah's soft hand grabbing my wrist.

"Henrik, please." She stares at me, obviously, she just doesn't want me to investigate, which definitely means I have to go investigate.


End file.
